Don't Panic
by Wrexscar
Summary: Chapter1 Hermione post Hogwarts running out of money. What is a girl to do? Chapter 2 Harry: Junior Auror Potter gets all the worst jobs except this one. Chapter3 Magic isn't her worst secret. Chapter 4 A date. Chapter 5 Unlikely.
1. Chapter 1

Don't panic.

Disclaimer. Harry Potter and related characters are the creation of J.K Rowling This is a work of fan fiction.

A.N. Rated M. Also every time you come across a new section expect a time jump.

x

Hermione stood watching. She would ask how she got herself into this but the path she had taken was still vivid in her memory. It was all seemed perfectly rational until she stood here in a school uniform with a rising sense of panic.

X

The numbers on the cash machine display were large and if it hadn't been followed by the letters OD would have been pleasing. As it was she turned sadly to Chloe. "Looks like an early night for me."

"You need to let your hair down girl. Of making books there is no end, and much study wearies the body. Come on it's my treat."

Hermione was struggling with student life. The studying was not a problem but the paying for lodgings, food and other necessities of life left very little for her to socialise. Some students worked and while she put in some hours at a coffee shop it didn't seem to help her situation. Others depended on hand outs from parents. That really wasn't going to happen with her. To say her relationship with her parents was frosty would be an understatement. Something about wiping their memories and sending them across the world made rebuilding trust difficult.

X

"Don't panic." Chloe placed an arm on her too tense arm. "Try a puff of this." Chloe offered a tightly rolled cigarette that Hermione knew wasn't tobacco.

"I've never before."

"This will be a night for lots of firsts then. You're too stiff, this will help you relax. You'll never make it halfway at the moment."

Hermione watched her own slightly shaky hand take the offered joint and breathe in the smoke.

X

They were on their second drink. Hermione didn't normally drink cocktails, she stuck to bottles of cider but Chloe was buying and it seemed rude not to. As the second drink went to her head, it had been a long time to the cheese and onion sandwich at lunchtime, she found herself laughing louder than normal.

Chloe opened her purse and looked in. Hermione's eyes widened at the crumpled and creased twenties and fifties in there. "Want another."

"How can you afford all this?" Hermione pointed vaguely at the purse and the glasses on the table.

"That my dear is a three drink revelation." Chloe headed off to the bar leaving Hermione alone with the empty glasses.

Getting a degree had seemed like such a good idea at the time. She hadn't realised how little time it would leave for Harry and Ron. Ron, things had gone badly wrong there.

Chloe returned two brightly coloured glasses. Hermione took a sip. They tasted of fruit but the kick told her that there was a lot of vodka in there.

Chloe gave her a long and serious stare. "I like you Hermione but you're a bit judgemental. So if I tell you how I make my money and you react badly you'll be making your own way home. Which seeing how unsteady you are and you have no money for a taxi will be difficult."

Hermione gathered herself. How hard could this be? She after all was a witch who had ridden an invisible Skelton horse. She had broken into a bank and escaped on a dragon. What could Chloe tell her that would shock her?

"I'm a lap dancer."

Hermione choked on her drink. The alcohol burnt as it forced its way out of her nose."

X

The other dancer left the stage and it was time to wait. She was up next but this gave the other girls time to serve drinks to offer private dances, that apparently was where the money was but she had to do her time on the stage first. Prove that she was could do this, prove it to the whole room and herself.

X

She was drunk, she knew she was drunk, the room was swirling and her best friend had just said she was a lap dancer. She was hoping her spluttering was being put down to shock and not _judgmentalism._

 _"I haven't told many people but I get that a lot." Chloe smiled weakly._

 _"I want to ask you so much but I need to get home, please don't leave me here." Even to herself she sounded pitiful. She couldn't understand how an intelligent girl like Chloe could demean herself like this, selling herself for other people's pleasure. She more immediately couldn't remember how her knees were meant to work as Chloe pulled her to her feet and helped her to the door._

 _X_

 _A hand on her back gently pushed her out. "You're on."_

 _The music started, the muzzled trumpet wailed like a siren announcing her presence before settling down into its sultry theme._

 _X_

 _Chloe held back her hair as she threw up over someone's garden wall. She also found her keys for her and helped her to bed. She awoke alone in her bed dressed in just her underwear. She blushed that meant Chloe had probably had to undress her. Her eyes hurt and her head hammered. She crawled out of bed and to her chest of draws in the bottom draw under clothes she never wore was her beaded bag. Hidden in that was the potion she was looking for. Once she had drunk her hangover cure, a gift from the George because one thing everyone knows about students was they drank too much._

 _She found her phone in the pocket of last night's jeans. She had a text from Chloe. "Can I come round?"_

 _A quick reply and she headed for the shower. She was feeling almost human when there was a knock on her bedroom door._

 _She let Chloe in and watched her sit cautiously on her bed._

 _"So, now you can string a sentence together I'm sure you have something to say."_

 _Hermione caught herself in the process of folded her arms. The word honestly was banished from her vocabulary these days. "Chloe, we're friends or just starting to be and I know for a fact you are an intelligent woman. I can't find the right words that don't sound judgmental in my own head. Explain it to me please."_

 _Chloe smiled at her. "That's pretty good. Technically I'm classified as a sex worker. I undress for men and I get paid for it. Lap dancing is all about power not sex. I have the power. I have something they want, they have to pay for it. Convince me they're worth it. I can walk away at any point leaving them gasping and desperate. So they see me topless if they are good if they behave. I don't degrade myself for men, they do for me. They come begging for my favours. If they are lucky they get a reward."_

 _"So you don't do more that dance?"_

 _"I dance and I undress." Chloe held Hermione's stare. "Just once, okay. In the last month I've had two, one night stands once back to his place, one in an alley way behind the nightclub. In six months of being a dancer I've had sex with one client and I initiated it not him. If I'd met him in a club I'd have done him for nothing." She shrugged "As I say it's all about my power. I'm a lot more reckless in my personal life than professional."_

 _"I hear what you're saying and I know you but you hear lots of things."_

 _"Some are true I'm sure. Sex trafficking, girls threatened, supporting drug habits, manipulated by men. I'm not stupid enough to deny it just it's not the reason I'm there. Hermione you're not some innocent who's unaware of the world and men. I know about you and that ginger lad."_

 _X_

 _Ron. Things had been going badly for a while. He didn't understand her wanting to go to muggle school as he called it. His Auror training was a lot of stress, they were pulling in different directions. She had decided to start having sex with him to help their connection, to keep a closer bond. It wasn't what she had hoped for. He was finished before she had started. Not just the first time but every time. She had told him to slow down to pay attention to her. He had called her a nag. She suggested counselling maybe. He had told her she wanted to learn everything from a book. She was barmy. She agreed she was barmy to ever think it was worth spending time with someone with the emotional depth of a teaspoon._

 _X_

 _"I suppose." She admitted. "If he'd been paying for it he might have valued it."_

 _"Come with me tonight. I'm dancing. I have a turn on stage then an hour on the floor."_

 _"No, absolutely not."_

 _Somehow Chloe persuaded her and so she stayed backstage, mesmerised, watching the dancers. Ordinary girls until they stepped up on stage then they became goddesses. Holding power. She absolutely did not want to strip. She was never going to do a lap dance. She wanted that power. She noticed some of the girls talking about her and laughing in the background but she ignored them._

 _She mentioned it to Chloe as they took a cab home. "Oh they were just starting a book for when you first get up on stage. Seven days is the average but I think you'll be closer to fourteen"_

 _"Never will be more likely."_

 _"That's what I said. Anyway I'm famished were do want to eat?"_

 _"You know I can't afford to eat out."_

 _Chloe unzipped her jeans and pulled out a fifty from the edge of her panties. "I let him put it there because he wanted to touch me so much. I refused when he had a twenty. I let him when he produced the fifty. I knew you'd be hungry and I've have to pay for us both. I think he cum in his pants when he touched me, he was that desperate. So where do you want to eat?"_

 _Hermione knew when someone was being provocative so ignored the comments and answered the question. "I'd could murder a curry."_

 _"So how does it feel profiteering from my immoral wages?"_

 _"It's a false question, designed to make me feel guilty. I didn't make you go up there. I'm not making you pay for me. You saying you only took the money to buy me food is just designed to make me feel guilty. The next thing you will be saying is wouldn't it be more honest to earn it myself. Why are you pushing me to do this?"_

 _"I forgot how smart you are sober. You are the second person I've told about this. Amy shouted at me and gave me a long feminist rant. I was expecting the same form you but I wanted someone I could talk to about it. The thing is I saw you at the club. On one level you want this. I can see it in your eyes, there is something about it you want. It's not the money and I know it's not the sex. What is it?"_

 _"The power. I saw the girls back stage. I saw you. Then you change once you go out there. You become goddesses and the men your worshippers. I've been put down all my life. Bushy haired, buck teethed, know it all bookworm. That's some of the nicer things I've head said about me. I want that power_

 _x_

 _She walked out to the edge of the stage. Slow and carefully matching the tempo of the music. The cheers and the whistles were for her. A quick turn back and the flimsy material that mimicked a school skirt lifted, flashing thigh all the way up to panties that got her another cheer. She was back in the centre of the stage. A snare roll and the tempo changed she matched it walked from one edge of the semi-circular stage to another, exaggerated steps causing her skirt to move, showing more leg than she dreamed off. The crowd loved every step and movement._

 _X_

 _Chloe had a word for her and the next night she found herself serving drinks. Although it wasn't that easy. It turned out there are a lot more rules for serving drinks here than in the coffee shop. She was talked through it by the manager. She had to take drinks. Which were three times dearer than a normal club. She had to tell the customer the prices before the drinks were poured and no one was allowed to run up a tab. Also since the tables were set back and slightly private she had to keep an eye out on the girls dancing if the customers were not respecting the rules it was her job to call the club security. As well as taking drinks she also had the vouchers for dances. A customer had to pay to get into the club and would get two vouchers with their entrance. It was one voucher for a dance or two vouchers if they wanted a specific girl. The dancers only had to strip to their underwear although most would go topless for the right tip._

 _She was again fascinated by the dancers. Back stage and in the private areas they were just like her, normal women. Students, mums, some were married, most weren't. On the floor they became something else. Hermione knew magic and power. She had seen the reactions of those who feared Bellatrix but these girls got even more respect. The customers brought them offerings and hoped they would be worthy of their favour. She hadn't been there an hour before she started picking music in her head and started to construct her routine._

 _X_

 _"You think you're going to take me but you'll never take me alive." Her shirt hit the floor as the line was sung. She turned and walked back proud and confident. They thought she was there for them. They were there for her. They would never take her. She was feeding off their energy. She was vaguely aware she was ahead of the routine Chloe had helped her work out but she was loving being loved._

 _X_

 _After her shift serving drinks was over they headed back to Chloe's flat. No study bedroom with shared facilities for Chloe, she had a studio flat with its own separate entrance._

 _"Sit. " Chloe pointed as she put on music. "The first thing is to find a stage routine. Something the speaks to everyone in the room but also makes them think it's just for them._

 _Hermione watched entranced as Chloe stripped down to her underwear._

 _She then changed her style of dancing and moved directly in front of Hermione. "Now the stage is okay but the tips you make in lap dancing are where the money is"_

 _Hermione gave herself a good talking to As Chloe danced. Reminding herself she was straight._

 _"How much would you pay for my bra? How much for my tits to come out and play?"_

 _With a move that broke the mood Chloe dropped her purse on Hermione's knee. She offered a twenty and couldn't hide her disappointment when Chloe refused. It wasn't her money but Hermione would of gladly given the fifty out of her own if she had it. She placed the fifty pound note under the strap of Chloe's panties. Chloe took of her bra and dropped it laughing on Hermione._

 _"So that's it. You'd have to start paying me with your money if you want these to come off." She snapped the strap on her panties. "Also I'd be a little suspicious if you did. You are straight aren't you."_

 _"I shared a dorm room in private school with a group of girls for six years and I've never had a lesbian thought in my life. Until you started stripping for me anyway. How do you do that?"_

 _"Time for you to find out." Chloe pulled her to her feet. "I'll only give money if I'm into it. If I give you money you can keep it."_

 _Hermione undressed to the music, mimicking Chloe's movements. "Stop. Don't be me. Find yourself. You are seeking my approval you need to be secure in yourself and demand my attention. At the moment if you don't get undressed I'm not bothered, I have to be heartbroken."_

 _X_

 _Hermione's skirt fell to her ankles and she took one foot out of it. The other flipped it up letting her catch it. She held in front of her when she turned back to the crowd. She waited for the groan of disappointment before she dropped. She put a hand to her chin and mouthed the word "opps."_

 _X_

 _She spent a lot of time at Chloe's flat in the next week. Chloe wanted her comfortable in her own skin. So she spent most of her time there in her underwear. She wasn't certain if it was better or worse when Chloe joined her in that state. She would practice her dancing at least once a night. At some point she had gone from I'm never going to do this to, I will be the best._

 _When Chloe finally gave her the money, slipping it into the top of her panties and Hermione removed her bra, slowly and teasingly, hinting at first then showing of her breasts with no shame, she felt a triumph matched only when she had duelled death eaters. I have won. She screamed inside her head._

 _The two women shared a hug to celebrate. Hermione was suddenly conscious she was only in her panties and Chloe was only wearing one item more._

 _They broke the hug both mutually embarrassed._

 _"You're not even slightly gay right?" Chloe asked her._

 _"Hey you're the own who's insisted I spend my evenings here half naked."_

 _"True, but well I've have had at least one gay fling so I've been enjoying the view."_

 _Hermione looked her up and down. "Sorry I only feel like that when you're dancing. "_

 _X_

 _She left the stage to shouts and applause. She hadn't picked up any tips but Chloe had warned her that stage dancers rarely got any. Chloe was waiting for her and pulled her into a hug. Which Hermione returned._

 _"Get a room, girls." Natasha the next dancer up told them._

 _Hermione wasn't certain why, but something about being told no, being mocked in a moment of triumph always made her act rashly. "Fuck you Tash."_

 _Instead of breaking of her hug from Chloe she pulled her into a kiss. Chloe flinched before responding before they both broke off the kiss to give the finger to Tash who was making gagging noises._

 _X_

 _" So you're ready, have you thought about a stage name. Hermione Granger is a bit recognisable."_

 _Hermione grinned an uncharacteristic grin. " I was thinking about Trixie Lestrange. Would it be too much?"_

 _Chloe gave her a long look. "I think that's about right. Just one thing that isn't the name of someone you know is it?"_

 _"I've never met anyone called Trixie in my life." Hermione assured her._

 _They club manager was not surprised when Hermione asked if she could have a spot on the stage and move from waitress to dancer._

 _"This will either go horrendously well or be a car crash. There's no point asking you to audition, I've met girls like you before, the audience makes or breaks you. You'll either freeze or be fantastic." She turned to Chloe who had come with her. "If she messes up you will have to take her place on the stage."_

 _Chloe nodded her acceptance._

 _"Right, Chloe's next on Tuesday. I can fit you in then, second dance and then if you're ok with that another later. I'll also pencil you in for two stage dances Thursday. If you survive that then next week you can go on the floor and do private dances. If you make it that far I'll tell you about the back rooms."_

 _As soon as they had finished talking Hermione dragged Chloe off so she could explain._

 _"Right, the back rooms." She swept her hands through her hair. "First off, I've never done a back room dance, so they are entirely optional. A customer can request a back room dance, costs them four tokens, there is an assumption if you do one you will totally strip. Some girls go further and masturbate too. Still absolutely no contact between customer and girl although if the guy decides to touch himself that is usually ignored. I just don't. I know I strip for men but I have limits. Although the girls who do can make at least two hundred a dance with tips."_

 _X_

 _Hermione stood in the wings watching Chloe dance. There was no two ways about it the girl turned her on. She enjoyed watching the other girls dance. They mesmerised her with their dances but Chloe had a special effect. She worried a little because she had to follow her and while she knew she could dance now and loved the crowd's reaction to her she wasn't certain she could one up Chloe's routine._

 _Chloe headed back stage and pulled Hermione into a hug. Hermione hesitated catching Chloe's eye the girl was accepting and Hermione pulled her in for a kiss. Chloe responded and Hermione stopped holding back. When she got a tap on the shoulder she headed out for her turn on the stage ready to knock the crowd dead._

 _X_

 _They headed back to Chloe's flat after they had both done their turns. Hermione flushed with excitement that she had done it. Danced for the crowd got the response she wanted. She had felt the power she had over them just by removing the odd item of clothing. Chloe was strangely quiet._

 _She let them both in and sat Hermione down while getting them both drinks._

 _"Hermione, you've told me you're straight. I've told you I've had a lesbian relationship before. I'm not going to push but you get to make a choice." Chloe stood up quickly and took off her shirt and skirt. "I'm going to bed now, either join me or let yourself out. Whatever happens I want us to still be friends. If you let yourself out the kissing stops. If you join me, then we see were things go."_

 _Hermione looked down at the bottle in her hand._

 _"I'm not gay. I really don't fancy girls. I do fancy you." She stood hesitantly. Toying with the bottom of her t-shirt. "I'm going to join you, if that's ok? I'm just worried that I'll want you to stop halfway or after tonight I'll never do this again and hurt you."_

 _"Never let future fears stop you from present fun."_

 _Hermione dropped her clothing next to Chloe's and joined her in bed._

 _X_

 _She lay sweaty and satiated coiled around Chloe. "So that's what an orgasm is."_

 _"You've never had an orgasm before?"_

 _"Well on my own in the shower, never when someone else was in control."_

 _"That my dear was just the start. Next lesson multiple ones."_

 _Hermione couldn't wait._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _A.N._

 _Hermione the lap dancer is a cliché but there you go._

 _The song I had in mind for Hermione's dance is anachronistic so isn't directly mentioned. For the curious it is Don't Panic by the excellent Molotov Jukebox, yes that is Tonks singing._


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Panic 2

Disclaimer. Harry Potter and related characters are the creation of J.k. Rowling This is a work of fan fiction.

A.N. Rated M. Also every time you come across a new section expect a time jump. At least a month has passed since part 1.

x

 _Harry reminded himself he had walked into a forest ready to die. This should be easy. "One please." His hand shook and voice wavered._

 _X_

 _Harry reminded himself that he had faced a dark lord and kept in control. There was something about the Auror night shift manager that got under his skin._

 _"Ah, golden boy Potter, the ministries poster boy. Slumming it with the slobs on the night shift."_

 _"Reporting for duty sir." Harry kept his voice neutral._

 _"As per regulation you as a new recruit will do a minimum three month stretch on the night shift. Now some poor buggers never get away from here. Some leave but don't know when to keep their mouths shout so end up back here. You just need to do three months then you can go back to posing for photos and waving at people."_

 _"I'm just here to be an Auror sir. If this is where I stay then so be it."_

 _"How very diplomatic of you." The man turned and spat into the waste paper bin next to him. "In a moment I'll introduce you to your partner. You won't have to worry much he's good and will keep you alive. Can't have the boy who just kept on living, die on my shift could we?"_

 _Harry just nodded to that. Nothing he could say would improve the situation._

 _X_

 _He looked cautiously round the club. Settling himself at the dimly lit table. He winced at the prices on the drinks menu. This would make an interesting expenses claim._

 _X_

 _His partner for tonight was a rusty haired old man named John Williams. He looked the sort to have seen everything and be surprised by nothing. They walked Knockturn Alley together and Williams taught Harry more in one shift than his entire time in the academy._

 _"The question Harry is where to draw the line. Now I know what the law says and it's a fine book. If we had the man power we could come here and arrest everyone for something." He turned and with catlike reflex's caught an old women as she walked past._

 _"Now take Doris here. How many times have I arrested you now dear?"_

 _"Only five." She croaked._

 _"Now most of those were when she was too far gone to make her own way home. She'd have been dead in the morning if I hadn't." He let her the old women go. "She's a dragon breath addict. A low grade seller of dodgy charm and fortunes. She does no one any harm but herself and those gullible enough to believe because all her teeth have fallen out she must have some secret wisdom. Now if she was ever stupid enough to tell me who her dealer is. Well that's something worth calling in back up for. Despite what you might have heard Knockturn Alley isn't dark but it is dirty."_

 _"So what do we do here?"_

 _"You, you do exactly what I say. If I say we ignore the fight were two men are trying to kill each other, you ignore it. If I tell you to take down a little girl, hard, then that's what you do."_

 _Harry had a questioning look on his face at the last._

 _"It's what happened with my last rookie. I have no time for prostitutes using polyjuice potion to look like kids. Turns my stomach. Especially since when we went back to his house, we found a girl who'd had most of her hair pulled out. Starting to understand?"_

 _"Yes sir."_

 _X_

 _Harry sat back, nursing his pint. At ten pound a pint he wasn't going to be knocking that back. Women had come and gone on the stage. Still he watched._

 _X_

 _Not every night was with Williams. Which was a shame. Despite the man's world weary cynicism he was an effective teacher of what it meant to be a real Auror. He also got other jobs. Usually the worst ones._

 _"Potter I hear you can cast a decant Patronus. We've got reports of a_ Lethifold loose in the sewers in Muggle London. Somewhere up near Tower Bridge. Now it's not all bad news you'll be liaising with Dawn Perks from the muggle end so although you'll be up to your knees in shit you'll have a decent bird to look at provided you like gingers, you do like gingers don't you?

Harry ignored the sniggers as he climbed down the ladder into the sewer. As he was promised he was partnered with a ginger woman. She kept her hair cut short in a functional bob.

She turned to him as soon as he got down the ladder. "What is the laughter for? Have they paired me with someone who can't cast a Patronus?"

"No, they are laughing at me. I had a well known relationship that recently ended. The boss has been making jokes about how I'd be paired with a ginger and how he hoped my recent past hadn't made me bitter."

Dawn nodded her understanding. "I've heard he can be a bit of a bastard to new recruits. So what did you do to piss him off?"

"How much do you know about the wizard world?" Harry asked.

"My sister is a witch; I was spotter at the Battle of Hogwarts so go on surprise me. Why does he dislike you?"

"Just on general principal. I'm Harry Potter and he thinks I'm here to cash in on my reputation not because I want to be a good Auror."

Harry ignored the look of shock he got off Dawn as her eyes focused on his scar.

X

Harry waved away the girls dressed in not a lot of clothing who offered to dance for him. He also waved away the waitresses who asked if he wanted another drink.

X

He waded his way through the muck with Dawn behind him. "So bad breakup?"

"The break up wasn't too bad she wanted one thing I wanted another we pulled in different directions. The problem was because it was me a day later it made its way into the papers. I like to keep my private life private and not give people reasons to laugh at me."

"I understand. My sister broke up with her boyfriend and because she went to work in a different country for a different agency, I had to inform my superiors."

Harry paused looked at Dawn. "Perks" he muttered under his breath. Finally, it dawned on him. "Sally-Anne Perks, is that your sister?"

"That's the girl and if it's Ok I'd like to keep my private life as private as possible."

In the end, they didn't find anything in the sewers that night. Apart from a wondrous new odour. Harry wondered if he'd be clean again.

X

He felt vaguely unclean watching some of the girls on stage. One girl who he had automatically put into the category "too young" had performed an interesting gymnasts routine. In a leotard it would have been fine. In her underwear it left nothing to the imagination. He wondered if he was just wasting his time again.

X

"Potter." He was called into the boss's office. "Never let it be said I only give you the shit jobs. This has your name all over it. Reports of a dark wizard back from the dead. As you are the ministry expert on resurrected dark wizards we thought you'd like this one."

He took the file and returned to his shared desk to read the details. Apart from it looking like a complete waste of time he wasn't certain why he had this job. It was something most men would enjoy. Getting paid to visit a lap dancers bar. He smiled to himself, one thing was certain If Bellatrix Lestrange had come back from the dead she wouldn't be calling herself Trixie and he couldn't see her making money lap dancing. Still it was better than wading through a sewer.

X

He'd had to give in and order a second pint. He glanced at his watch it was getting late and he was never any good at waiting. Then the voice who had introduced every dancer called out the name he had been waiting for. "Trixie Lestrange."

A trumpet sounded like a siren then slowed down insinuated itself above a bass line. The women walked out on stage, slowly and languidly. That was no Bellatrix of that he was certain. She had never spent years in Azkaban she was too rounded had too many curves. Her hair was brown not black her eyes hazelnut not...

He spat out his pint. "Fuck." He mouthed. "Hermione?"

That couldn't be Hermione, someone had imperiused her, polyjuiced her. There was absolutely no way that his friend would do this. He watched in uncomfortable rapt attention as her shirt and then skirt fell to the stage. He gestured a waitress over.

"I'd like to book a private dance with." He caught himself. "Trixie Lestrange."

"I'm afraid sir she is one of our most popular dancers. Trixie and the next girl, Cleopatra are both three token named dancers and they only do named dances now."

Harry paid the extra twenty five pound for his third token and handed them over to the waitress. "She'll be around for your pleasure at some point tonight. Remember no touching the dancers unless you want to be spoken to the security staff. Also she won't dance if your glass is empty, house rules."

Harry understood how this place made its money after he ordered his third pint and looked down at his increasingly bare wallet.

X

Hermione finished her routine and headed back stage. She shared a chaste kiss with Chloe before it was her turn on the stage. She gestured over to see how many men wanted to pay for the privilege of her dancing. It hadn't taken her long to get close to the top of the pecking order here. If it hadn't been for Chloe refusing to let her lover overtake her she would have been number one. Still she had a full dance card. Their standing wager stood between them as to who got the most dances.

She glanced down the card then over at Jane who had taken the orders.

"Anything interesting?"

"There's a solo guy in booth five. First time here. Might be trouble he seemed unusually eager for you."

"I'll do him first, let security know." The only problem with this job it made it seriously difficult to hide a wand anywhere so she had to depend on the clubs security.

X

Harry sat back in his booth one eye on the stage. The next dancer was good and caught his interest. He'd never really had a thing for blonds but that girl demanded his attention. He was so focused on her that he jumped slightly when Hermione stood in front of him in not very much.

"Harry?"

"Trixie." He answered still not convinced it was really his best friend. Although she had deflated as she saw him going from someone who oozed sex appeal like a veela to his best female friend.

"Well this isn't the way I wanted you to find out. Does Ginny know you are here?"

"Ginny and I broke up, not long after you and Ron. Besides I'm working, the aurors had a report that Bellatrix Lestrange was back from the dead and working in a strip club."

"Lap dance bar." She corrected him. "Strippers get naked for nothing. I don't think you have enough cash to get my panties off me."

Harry tried to think of a retort to that but before he could speak a giant of a man loomed behind Hermione.

"Is this man bothering you Trixie?"

"Don't worry Grant, apart from the embarrassment factor he's fine. He's a friend who just found out the hard way how I make a living." She turned back to Harry. "As you can see I'm working this might not be the best time."

"Can I walk you home?" He asked.

"I take a taxi with my partner." She turned to Grant. "Let the boys know he can wait at the back door we can have a quick chat then. I'll be at least an hour. I've a full dance card."

Harry nursed his pint to while away the time. Hermione was a lap dancer. He kept running the phrase through his head trying to get an angle on it. It made no sense to him.

"Come on mate. Drink up and bugger off. She said she'll meet you at the door so do that. Your taking up the seat of someone who could be earning us money." The words were gentle even if the man speaking them looked ready to snap him in half.

X

Hermione was met back stage by the club manager. "I hear you've agreed to meet a customer after work."

"Yes, it's my best friend from school who has just found out that Trixie Lestrange and Hermione Granger are one and the same."

"So I've heard and I believe you but the policy of the club is to remind you that prostitution is illegal. More so for me than you. If you do anything that might be perceived as that I will have to fire you."

Hermione smiled a little smile. "Don't worry I'm gay. I won't be sleeping with any men. Harry least of all."

X

It was cold at the back door and Harry cast a warming charm on himself. A couple of girls had exited into waiting taxi's or private cars. The security watched him warily but didn't warn him away. Unlike a couple of rowdy and drunk men who appeared round the corner shouting to bring out the girls.

The security explained to them that leaving might be a good idea. Which they did. Eventually Hermione and another dancer exited together. Harry took a moment to realise it was the girl called Cleopatra who now looked a pretty girl but nothing like she did inside the club.

Hermione closed the distance between them while the other girl waited by the door.

"Make it quick Harry. I'm not Belatrix back from the dead what else do you need to know?"

"That you know what you're going. This seems like the sort of thing you'd criticise rather than do. Are you alright?"

"I'm doing this because I want to. No one is forcing me too"

Harry lowered his voice. "How did we rescue Sirius in third year?"

"On Buckbeak after I used a timeturner. Apart from Ron I don't think I told anyone else. Satisfied it's me?"

Harry floundered. "Hermione give me some slack here. Look at this from my point of view. Wouldn't you want some conformation that you were ok?"

Hermione thought back to how shocked she'd been when Chloe had broke the news to her. Just then Chloe shouted.

"Hermione the taxi's here and his meters running."

"I thought you said you were going home with your partner?"

Hermione just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm freezing my tits off its going to be much longer just invite him back to the flat." Chloe shouted.

"Oh." Said Harry as he understood who Hermione's partner was. "Um."

"The word you're looking for is congratulations or possibly lesbian. Be careful which one you say out loud." Hermione warned. "Oh for goodness sake Harry get in the cab."

The three of them bundled into the cab together Hermione sat close to Chloe and slipped an arm round her.

"I think you broke him."

"Hmm" was Hermione's only comment.

"Don't be so hard on him. You didn't take it well when I told you I was a lap dancer. I guess he didn't know you were gay either."

"How would he have known? I didn't know."

"So you and Ron?" Harry asked.

"Doomed from the start. Do you know why we broke up?"

Harry paused while Hermione gave him a hard stare. "I've heard his side and I know you two so I read between the lines. You suggested some sort of counselling and suggested he may not have been good in bed."

"Something like that. Turns out it might have been all be my fault. Men just don't do it for me."

Harry tried to think of a way of asking the next question with Chloe in the cab. "So how many school stories have you told Chloe."

"Some stories but not everything. We're still in the early days of this relationship."

"True admitted Chloe. I've got secrets. We've both agreed to move forward without digging up too much past"

The cab pulled up outside their flat and Harry got out first. Chloe was last to get out of the cab and called Hermione back. "How long have you known him?"

"Since we were eleven."

"If that arse has never done anything for you then it's safe to say I haven't turned you." Harry was thankful it was dark so the blush was hidden from the women.

"I won't come in. Be safe Cleo." he pulled Hermione into a hug, "Write me a letter so I know your address, I can't send you an owl now can I?" Then louder "Bye Trixie."

He walked for a while before apparating away. "How the hell am I going to write this up in a report?"

A.N.

The end.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Panic 3

A.N. Sometimes I don't know when to stop.

Disclaimer Still not JKR.

X

Hermione walked the block. Trying to control her rising panic. She chewed on her hair as she walked.

x

"Check out the arse on that guy."

Hermione turned to look were Chloe gestured but just shrugged her indifference.

"Really?"

"Really. In fact it's only yours that does anything for me." She paused, "well, it's embarrassing to explain. I always thought I was straight. I had one kiss that didn't do anything for me, then I started sleeping with a friend because that's what I thought was expected. Then you turned up and one night of boundary pushing fun turned into this. I'm not Bi because I've never had a man do anything for me. Now I'm letting myself look at women that way and yeah there are some cute butts out there but yours is the best."

Chloe took Hermione's hand. "Can I tell you what I am Hermione? More than bi more than a label more than I enjoy looking at cute butts. I'm faithful ok. I look but I've never cheated on anyone. I'm not good at relationships generally. I've only had one other that lasted this long. I'm usually all about sex. Mostly with guys, once before with a girl. This is as new for me as it is for you. Not because I've never had a relationship with a girl last this long but because I've never had a relationship with anyone last this long that I've wanted to last longer."

Hermione smiled. "Look I trust you. How insecure would I be with us doing our job if I didn't trust you?" You know we don't often talk like this."

"That's because of you." Chloe took on a serious expression. "You have some big secret in your past that you dance around. It stops us going too far forward. The past makes us and informs our choices."

Hermione paused. She had forgotten how serious Chloe could be. Chloe's reluctance to talk was her fault for not opening up.

"Hermione we've been together a month. You've practically moved in to my flat. I'd like to make it permanent. Get rid of that shoe box you're living in and move in with me or we could rent an actual flat with a living room as well as a bedroom."

Hermione rocked back in her seat. Stunned that Chloe wanted to go this far. She knew that to do this she would have to tell her girlfriend the truth.

"I'll tell you in two days ok. We're both off Friday night. I'll tell you the life and times of Hermione Granger, then you can either kick me out or I'll bring my stuff round on Saturday."

"Is it that make or break?"

Hermione nodded. "It's why I haven't told you. It might be too much for you." Hermione got up from her chair and kissed Chloe. "I have a lecture to go to. See you back at the flat?"

Chloe nodded her head in agreement. Then suddenly smiled and pointed at a couple as they entered. "What about his?"

Hermione tried to inject some light heartedness to her tone. "Still no but hers isn't too bad."

She headed out of the bar and looked in her hand bag. Her bag had been chosen to be not so big as to be cumbersome but big enough than ten and three quarter inches wand fitted nicely.

She stepped into an alley way and apparated away.

X

She had duelled Bellatrix without this much fear. She hadn't panicked when she had told the women who killed Bellatrix that she had broken up with her son.

x

Harry awoke to an insistent hammering on his door. He pulled a dressing gown over his boxers and shirt that was his usual sleep wear. Put on his glasses and ran his fingers through his hair before answering the door.

A fraught looking Hermione stood on the other side. This wasn't the confident women who had commanded the room he's seen the other night but Hermione as she allowed few people to see her. Unsure, worried and scared.

He allowed her in and guided her to the kitchen and sat her down. He wordlessly went through the rituals of making tea and placed it before her.

The fact she wasn't babbling a million words a minute worried him more than anything else.

She was half way down her cup before she spoke. "Chloe is going to leave me."

"You having problems."

"No she wants me to move in with her. Possibly get a bigger flat."

"Doesn't sound like she wants to break up with you." Eventually Hermione would get to the issue he just needed to let her get there.

"No but she wants to know what my secret is, that thing in my past I won't tell her." Hermione looked down and tears stated to fill her eyes. "I have to tell her I'm a witch. I'll have to tell her that the reason my parents barely speak to me and will never forgive me is I wiped their memories and sent them away. Once she knows that she'll never trust me again. If she has any sense she'll run and never stop." Hermione was properly crying now.

Harry still felt awkward around crying women in general but with Hermione he made exceptions and pulled her into a hug ignoring his state of undress. Months of camping in a small space had created sets of unwritten rules about such things. He'd seen more of her than he wanted before seeing her strip on a stage and she him.

"Hermione, there are lots of successful relationships between witches and muggles, where else do all the halfbloods come from? Chloe doesn't seem like the type to react badly to things. Can I be honest. I'm thinking of asking a girl from work out. She's muggle. It's not the same thing I know as she already knows about us." Harry gestured vaguely. "But if I ever want a relationship I know isn't about the girl wanted to date the boy who lived I'll either have to move to Australia or date muggle."

Hermione looked up with tear soaked eyes. "Ginny messed you up good huh? After Ron I never want another man, after Ginny you don't want another witch."

"Something like that. The only witch I've ever met who treated me normal was you."

"Turns out I'm gay. Who saw that coming?"

"Well after all the rumours about you and me, then Victor and then you sleeping with Ron I must admit I was a bit surprised."

"I knew Chloe was bi. She kept joking about getting me into bed. I just realised that no one I'd ever met turned me on like her. I was terrified the first time I got into bed with her but once I realised that I really felt something for her, for a women, I've let myself look. I'm sitting here with you half naked and it doesn't bother me. If you had a girl here I'd be checking her out. What would Lavender say if she knew? All those years and her dorm mate was gay."

"I think the Lavender who took the witness stand in her underwear wouldn't care nowadays. Although she would have said something back then."

Hermione paused while she went over the conversation. "So who is this muggle girl that has caught your eye?"

"Dawn Perks. Did you know there is a police department made up of muggle born and the family of magic users? Her sister was in school with us but dropped out when the heir of Slytherin threatened to kill all muggleborns. She's friendly enough and treats me like a person. Which I can count on one hand the number of people who do that."

"Ask her out, it's not like you have a history of wiping people's memories when they are inconvenient."

"No, I just cast the imperious and bend their minds to my will. Sometimes I use the torture curse. We have all done things we regret. Chloe will be fine with you being a witch once she gets over the shock." Harry moved to give some distance between them. "Hermione do you plan to come back to the magical side or is your future on the muggle?"

"I don't know, I thought I'd come back but the muggle side is where I'm most comfortable. Hermione Granger the queer mudblood. The house elf activist, the modernist. The women who hates tradition." She sighed. "I can't see me coming back. I've done my share of fighting if I come back then I'll never stop fighting I'll never stop believing but I've paid the price for it."

"Then if Chloe has doubts, if she is scared, gave her your wand. There was a war on, you were younger then you made a decision you regret. This girl has convinced Hermione Granger that stripping is a perfectly acceptable occupation. She owes you one big acceptance of weird stuff."

Hermione nodded her agreement with Harry's plans. "Are you working Friday night?" She asked.

"No why?"

"If it goes wrong, after I obliviate my girlfriends memory so doesn't remember that magic exists I'll probably want to come here cry and get very drunk."

Hermione left him then and he returned to bed. Best stock up on tissues, ice cream and cider just in case. Were his last thoughts just before he drifted off to sleep.

X

She let herself into the flat. Chloe looked up from the PC were she was working on a document. Hermione wanted to run into her arms for comfort buy kept her distance sitting on the bed.

X

Thursday Hermione and Chloe both worked the club. Hermione was distracted for her dances and earned far less in tips the usual. Finding herself topless quicker and easier than usual as her body was on autopilot. They returned to their flat and although she wanted to make love fearing it would be her last time she couldn't bring herself to. Feeling it would be dishonest.

Chloe turned and held her taking her face in both her hands. "I don't care what it is ok. You can be a serial killer just promise not to kill me and it'll be ok. I promise not to throw you out. I want you to move in." Chloe paused. "I've never said this to a partner before. I think I love you."

Hermione sat up the covers falling away from her. "I've never felt like this before. I Love you too but I can't do this now. I'll tell you everything tomorrow. Please just hold me tonight so I have some good memories."

Chloe gently hugged her, pressed against her Hermione eventually cried herself to sleep as Chloe cooed and rocked her like a child. Soon this would be gone.

x

"Ok this is the way things go in my head. I'll tell you, you'll laugh. I'll prove it to you then things will go downhill."

"Hermione you were an uptight straight girl when I introduced you to the joys of stripping and gay sex. What the fuck is it?"

Hermione reached into her bag. "Put on some shoes and a warm coat."

Chloe did as she was asked. Hermione took her by her arm. "This may be slightly uncomfortable."

With that Hermione apparated the two of them to a hill overlooking Hogwarts. She took in a deep breath as she forgot how cold it got in Scotland compared to the mugginess of London.

"What? Where the fuck are we?"

"Northern Scotland. I'm not certain what you can see but that castle was my school."

"That ruin and how did we get here?"

"Magic, I'm a witch. That is part of my big secret. Not the worst bit but I thought I'd prove it first then explain it."

"I think I'd be more shocked if it wasn't for hyperthermia. I didn't put underwear on I've got bits going blue that you'll need to rub better. My plan was to reassure you over whatever your big thing was then spend the night fucking. So far it still is. Magic is a big secret and mind blowing but It's not a game changer as to how I feel about you."

Hermione was reassured slightly by that last comment she pulled Chloe into a hug and apparated them back to their flat.

"We are going to save such money on taxi's. Have I reassured you yet? Hermione Granger is a gay, lap-dancing witch. I still want you to move in."

"Not the worst thing but you have to accept that bit of me to believe the worst. Now I can tell you why my parents hate me." She heard the catch in her voice as she said that. She swallowed it down. She told Chloe about blood prejudice and the war, how because she was Harry's friend and a mud blood she was a major target. How she had done what she thought was right. Sent her parents away. It had saved their lives because their house had been found and burnt down. Then afterwards she had found her parents. She and Ron had tracked them down and she had restored their memories.

It wasn't a happy reunion. Her parents had been unable to trust their feelings or their own memories. They had questioned everything about their lives. The last she heard they had divorced, uncertain if they loved each other. Her dad stayed in Australia her mum spent time travelling never staying anywhere long.

"So this is me Hermione Granger. The girl who fucked up her parents lives to the point they can't trust anything or anyone." She was crying openly now.

Chloe looked at her with sympathy. "Yeah that's bad. It was thoughtless. You wouldn't be the first person in a war to make the wrong choice. Would you do it again?"

"Never." Hermione shook her head violently. "Or maybe, because they are still alive. I kept them alive."

"It is scary to be with someone who has that power. However, I distantly remember seducing you. Teaching you about sex. I'm happy right now. It might be your magic, it might be that I'm a sim in a computer programme and someone has flicked a switch. I could doubt everything here or I could take you back to bed and get you to rub my blue bits."

"Be serious, how can you love me knowing that?"

"The magic thing is blowing my mind but I can't argue with being teleported. So this magic can alter my mind and memories. Look we do thought experiments in my course and ethical dilemmas all the time. What if we are computer sims? Or this universe is just a bubble seconds away from popping. What if everything I can trust, all my memories, all my feelings for you are a result of your magic? The thing is I will never know. I can only be true to myself in this moment. It's the sort of thing you have two choices you go insane doubting everything or you take the sexy girl to bed.

You know what, you did a shitty thing? The thing is I can see you know that. So you have that power. See the kitchen knives." Chloe pointed. "I can cut you to pieces as you sleep or you me. I don't believe it of you or I'd never close my eyes. You trust me. You while pretty drunk let me undress you and put you to sleep. As far as I can trust my senses and my ability to make decisions I want to take you back to bed and celebrate you moving in here by making you cum most of the night, is that a deal?." Chloe kicked off her shoes and lifted off her dress and stood naked before Hermione.

"Enough deep stuff. Can we please fuck now?"

Hermione stood uncertain she had built herself up to be rejected. And her girlfriend hadn't in fact she wanted her back in bed.

"There is just one thing. Do you…" she paused then spoke the next word in a rush. "Want to keep my wand for safe keeping?"

"Hermione I'm going to get irritated if I have to tell you what I want again. You naked in bed, now."

Hermione shrugged who was she to argue with that.

Afterwards the two women lay entwined in each other arms. Sweaty and satisfied.

"Man you were intense."

"I guess I've been holding back. Now I've told you the worst of me I guess I can share everything." Hermione paused. "Um speaking of which while I'm in favour of tonight's plan I need to go out for half an hour. Will you come with me? I need to see Harry. I can properly introduce my best friend and my girlfriend. Then we can come back here and."

"Hermione, you pretend to be prim and proper but don't forget I hear what you say when you cum."

"Fine then after I've reassured Harry I don't need to eat his ice cream or drink his beer we can come back here and fuck."

A.n.

Things and people they mentioned here are other tales I've told. Dawn Perks first turns up in Sally-Anne and the Random Scenes. Lavander testifying in her underwear is mentioned in Scars One of the later chapters in Odds and Ends.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Panic 4

Disclaimer. As before fanfiction not the owner of these people.

X

Harry paced he could tell this wasn't going to go as he wanted.

X

He sighed as he got up to answer the door. He had hoped that he wouldn't see Hermione tonight. He gathered himself and opened his door.

As he feared Hermione was there. Much to his surprise so was Cleo or Chloe or whatever her name was. Hermione was looking happy but still wary as if she still expected things to go wrong.

"Your ice cream is safe for another night." Hermione told him.

"He has ice cream? Don't just stand there Harry, invite us in."

Harry stood to one side and allowed the women in. Hermione showed Chloe the way to his living room. Grimmauld place was tied up in a legal dispute. Something about destroying sections of Gringotts. He was more than happy to never return to the place and its elf heads and memories of Sirius.

The ministry was still confiscating death eater assets and using that to pay reparations to those affected by the war this including the goblins. Once that was done he would if he wanted to return, until then he lived here.

His flat was modest and with the minimum of utilities as he lived magical not muggle. He followed the two women into his living room doing his best to ignore Hermione guiding Chloe by touches on the small of her back, hinting at casual intimacy.

X

She was late, or maybe she was already in there or maybe she hadn't waited the last time he looked in.

X

Harry returned from the kitchen. He discreetly asked Hermione whether she had she told Chloe about magic before he floated the bowls, beers and ice-cream back. He was showing off slightly keeping everything orbiting him.

Chloe's eyes widened at the show. "Why do you never do things like that?"

"If I did magic like that all our electrics including your PC would never work again." Hermione snatched a bottle of beer out of the air and huffed at Harry.

Harry discovered that Hermione had told Chloe everything not just about being a witch but about her parents as well. That explained Hermione's mood. She'd cried like a child while telling him the news. It was the thing that pulled her away from the magical world the most. As if by moving away she would never cause anyone harm like that again.

It wasn't long before Hermione excused herself to use the toilet leaving him alone with Chloe.

"Hermione offered to give me her wand. Is that a big thing?" Chloe asked as soon she was out of the room.

"Huge." Harry paused. "Let me try to explain. A wand and a magic user is a relationship. I could use Hermione's wand and do some things but it would feel wrong, unnatural. Even if she had given me permission the wand hasn't. We both for a time used other wands and then put lots of effort to get our originals back. It's not like giving up a possession more like a hand. I can still do things left handed but it's hard and not as good."

"Why would she do that?"

"It's to reassure you. She messed up with her parents and while her motives were good. Every day she is paying the price. She has told you about our world and her deepest hurts she must love you a lot."

"I think she does." Chloe looked up with a challenge in her eye. "I love her too. I never thought I'd ever say that, least of all about a girl. Now we're moving in together and thinking about a bigger place. Does that bother you Harry, that you best friend is gay?"

"Not while she is happy."

Chloe's stare held a challenge.

"I'm bothered about the lap dancing. I don't understand how you got my friend dancing for men's pleasure."

"I'm not." Hermione said from the doorway.

"Ah Hermione I..."

"Don't worry it's a perfectly normal question, one I asked Chloe, until I went to the club. You've seen me on stage Harry. Stripped down to my underwear. Lap dancing in the booths until I have nothing on except my panties." She paused watching Harry shift uncomfortably in his seat "Am I turned on Harry?"

Harry looked down unable to look her in the eye.

"That's why I do it. That feeling of power. You knew me in school. The buck toothed, bushy haired, know it all, mud blood, bookworm. I've been rejected and insulted most of my life. The man I slept with didn't have a lot of nice things to say about me. There are few places I can really be myself. Always with you, even when we've argued we never got personnel. With Chloe is another place I can be myself, now I've told her about everything. Another place is on stage. I walk out there and strip. What do the men say who watch? Hey look it's that buck toothed mud blood or something else? I love it up there. It gives me power like nothing else. I'm showing off my body and I enjoy it more than they do."

X

He hadn't expected much but he'd thought she'd turn up at least.

X

"Have you asked that police women out?" Hermione changed the subject from herself back to Harry.

He squirmed slightly embarrassment talking about things like that in front of Hermione was one thing but in front of Chloe was something else. "Um, not yet."

"Harry take the risk. Love can be found in unexpected places." Hermione glanced at Chloe as she spoke. "If she says no, then it's not a big deal, you don't get a date, which is the same result as not asking her. If she says yes then who knows what will happen."

"When did you get so wise?"

"When I allowed Chloe to talk me into bed even though I thought I was straight. I couldn't understand my feelings but I took the chance."

"Not how I remember it. I had to be a lot more persuasive than that. I snogged you senseless stripped to my underwear and told you to join me or go."

"Hush, my story is better. Your version is the stuff of porn films."

"Yes but it's also true. Speaking of which we have unfinished business. Can you do that teleport thing from here straight back to bed?"

"It's called apparate and maybe on my own, with you I'm not that accurate. I should be able to get us into our flat."

Harry stood up as the two women did. "Hermione you've been drinking. I'll side along with you; you concentrate on the destination I'll make sure Chloe gets there in one piece."

They both took Chloe's arms and apparated through to her flat. Harry attempted to ignore the items of underwear left lying round the bed.

Chloe turned to him. "Thank you for the help getting home but I have plans for Hermione and I think you'd be uncomfortable watching. "

Harry felt his blush rise that was matched by Hermione's. Just as he was about to leave Hermione took his hand. "Call her Harry. Take a chance."

X

It had taken some time to contact her but he'd taken the chance. Another thing in his life that hadn't worked out.

X

He thrust his hands deep into his coat pockets. She obviously wasn't coming. Kicking at a stone then turned away from the pub. Only to come face to face with Dawn.

"Sorry I'm late Harry. Some last minute forms to fill in. Shall we go in?"

He smiled nervously, should he lead or let her go first? His instincts wanted to go first and clear the room. His manners insisted he let ladies go first.

Dawn saw his hesitation and led the way into the pub. It was midweek and they found a table without a problem after he returned from the bar with their drinks. Guinness for him, Newcastle Brown for her.

She was a good looking woman, a little older than him but not too big an age gap.

Dawn took a long pull on her bottle and sighed. "I guess you know this isn't going to go well since I turned down your invite for a meal."

"I did guess but you did agree to come for drinks."

"You're a nice guy Harry so I didn't just want to turn you down flat. Do you know I had to brief my Commander I was going out for drinks with you? Its bad enough I have to report every contact with my sister since she has formally joined the FSB.

There is no way either of would want a relationship like that."

Harry sighed. " I didn't think about that."

" I can guess why you asked me out. You want someone you can trust to like you for you not because of what you have done."

"Yeah, every witch I meet I can't trust that they want to get to know the real me and not some image of me they have created."

"You are in a real bind. All those witches see the guy at the top of the most desirable bachelor list. If you try to date non-magical the poor girl has to be told of the your world and then will find out that her every move will be front page news. I don't want that for my life. If we both came with no baggage we might make this to a second date." She sighed sadly. "Sorry Harry, it's not personal at least."

"A second drink at least?" He offered.

"Definitely. I'm off tomorrow so I'm planning on getting shit faced. You wouldn't believe the stuff I've seen this week."

"Whatever you've seen I've seen worse." Harry offered.

"This week?"

"Probably not. This has been a fairly normal one. Just walking the streets. Showing the colours off. So how was yours?"

"There words. Rogue Dementor Attack."

Harry shuddered. " I can imagine. "

" No you can't. At least you can see them. I find a crime scene and I start to feel sad. Because when you find kids who've had their souls sucked out everyone feels sad. The next thing I know I'm waking up in the hospital ward because I'd gone catatonic. Thankfully my partner is a witch and could see them she triggered our emergency portkeys. I'll have a whiskey liquor next."

Harry knew he'd drunk too much. Even so he'd given up trying to keep up with Dawn. She was drinking like someone intent on getting as drunk as possible as quickly as possible. Her plan was simple she started at one end of the top shelf and worked her way along it. Harry knew he had too much to drink when he started talking about Ginny.

"She's a nice girl, pretty too. It's just, it's just. She wants the high life and I'd be happier never going out in public again. When I played quidditch, I did it because it was fun the team was a family. She loves the crowd. She showboats for them. Then she does photo shoots. I just want a quiet life."

He felt his eyes grow heavy, what he really wanted was to sleep. He'd worked last night and while he was off today and tomorrow he hadn't had enough sleep in the day to stay up all night.

Dawn stood up suddenly. "Toilet, puke." She swayed as she spoke and had a greenish tinge to her face.

Harry somehow helped Dawn home. He was unsteady too but they made it. Then he sat up with her to ensure she didn't vomit in her sleep.

Maybe he should just get used to being alone. Ginny would never work out. Dawn wasn't working out. Things would work out when they worked out. Hermione had love in an unexpected place hopefully he would too.

A.N.

I shall leave this here for now.

The format I have chosen for this story and the alternate voices makes it harder to write than usual.

If I was following a normal narrative structure then I'm sure a chapter 5 would be easy. As it is the next chapter should be Hermione's and I've taken her bit of the story as far as I want to. Although a chapter were she takes Chloe to the Weasley's is possible.

Follow or not but this might be the ending.

As I said last chapter it now seems that there is a mini continuity in my stories.

Dawn Perks first appeared in Sally-Anne and the Random Scenes. (I'm sure that would be more popular with a better title)

Lavender in her underwear is chapter 22 in Odds and Ends which is itself a sequel to a Forest tale.

I have written a one shot story that will turn up in Odds and Ends soon it will move Harry to the place I need him to be so that if I ever finish my Sally-Ann sequel that doesn't contradict the events of this.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
